Havana: Antebellum
by le.clarius
Summary: Surat di atas perkamen berbau mesiu, sebuah undangan untuk peperangan. Antebellum untuk Cuba. Dan demi New World, ia akan maju. Oneshot. UKEsp maybe?


Laut tenang. Angin yang asin berhembus menggelitik hidungnya.

Namun di luar sana, satu armada kapal berbendera Britania melabuhkan sauh di lepas pantai Guantanamo. Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin meresap keluar dari telapak tangannya, mengendurkan genggamannya pada kusen jendela seiring adrenalin yang terpompa hebat. Di sampingnya si kecil Cuba bergelayut pelan pada celananya.

"Spain, apa yang dilakukan England di sini?" tanya Cuba pelan. Nada takut tercermin dari suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan England. Ia tahu dengan pasti. Tetapi—

"Bukan apa-apa, Cuba. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Dan ia meraih telapak kecil itu dengan tangannya lalu mengenggamnya erat. Belum, ia belum mau kehilangan Cuba—New World yang telah ditemukannya.

. . .

**HAVANA; ANTEBELLUM**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

OoC. BL?

. . .

[1741]

Sepasang mata hijau menatap tajam, seakan bisa menangkap sosok Mediteranian yang tengah berada di balik dinding benteng. Di kedua kolam zamrud itu, tergenang bayangan lautan biru dengan siluet kehijauan yang berombak tenang ditiup angin segara. Namun laut—yang begitu tenang—tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dengan jantung sang personifikasi Britania yang telah meletup liar dengan ritme _antebellum_.

Sebuah seringai menempatkan dirinya di bibir sang pemuda berambut pirang. Ia berbalik masuk ke dalam geladak kapal besarnya dan menulis dengan cepat. Tinta hitam yang digoreskan oleh pena bulu angsa abu-abu membentuk kekontrasan dengan warna kuning lusuh nan pucat dari selembar perkamen.

Bibirnya tersungging semakin lebar menyaksikan tulisan tangannya sendiri. Seorang awak kapal yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamarnya segera menoleh ketika namanya disebut.

"Bawa ini ke benteng orang Spanyol."

Sebuah anggukan menyambut perintahnya. Ia kembali menjejakkan kakinya di haluan kapal, menatap kembali dinding abu-abu dari susunan batu yang menjulang menantang lautan. Namun lautan adalah kekuatannya—halaman belakang Britania—dan tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menang bila lautan telah berkehendak.

"Jadi, _dearest_Antonio, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan New World milikmu itu sekarang?"

. . .

Selembar perkamen datang ke ruangannya. Napasnya segera tertarik begitu ia membukanya—diiringi dengan semerbak bau mesiu yang datang darinya. Bahkan sebelum ia mulai membaca isinya, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia temui. Karena tulisan ini, tulisan elegan ini yang hanya dimiliki oleh England, adalah undangan untuk sebuah letusan perang.

.

.

_Dearest Antonio,_

_Herewith this arriving letter, I ask thou_

_For the New World to be but handed over_

_Was thine, but soon is mine_

_And then can this war be but suspended_

_For your time is on its end_

_Sincerely,_

_Kingdom of Britania (1)_

.

.

Ia menghela napas bergetar. Tangannya yang menggenggem erat perkamen juga gemetaran. Orang itu—dia sudah menggenggam nama aslinya, kelemahannya. Dan di sini, ia merasa lemah karena tak punya senjata satupun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghadapi England, ataupun informasi tentang kelemahannya.

Tidak—ia tidak bisa menghadapi Britania sekarang. Pasukannya tengah berada di keadaan buruk, dengan wabah penyakit yang menyebar di atas tanah ini. Semua yang pernah mencicip derasnya ombak lautan tahu kalau kerajaan itu seperti Poseidon—sang dewa laut. Dan lagi dengan namanya yang sudah berada di genggaman tangan England—

Namun ia juga tidak bisa menyerahkan Cuba begitu saja. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh England pada koloninya?

Dilema. Apakah ini rasanya menjadi begitu lemah? Padahal dulu lautan juga sahabatnya.

Keningnya bertemu dengan permukaan meja yang kayu keras. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemah. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Matanya yang hijau dan teduh kini dipenuhi dengan kelelahan, tertutup perlahan. Ia hilang ditelan kebimbangannnya sendiri.

"Spain…"

Suara kecil yang familier itu membuat matanya terbuka kembali. Refleks ia merenggut surat England dan menyembunyikannya di dalam laci mejanya. Cepat mimik wajahnya berganti dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Cuba? Ada apa?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat—menyembunyikan kebimbangan dan kekhawatirannya.

"Makan siang," jawab koloninya tanpa curiga.

Tak butuh lama untuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengisyaratkan pada Cuba kalau ia boleh pergi. Dan pergilah koloni kecilnya itu, meninggalkan dirinya sendirian berteman dengan kebimbangan sekali lagi. Ia menghela napas dan menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Sekali lagi ia terbayang pada seringai yang pernah ia saksikan di lautan ketika England merebut salah satu koloni France.

"England, sialan kau."

Ia bangkit. Hijau zamrud kini tajam penuh dengan kebencian dan keyakinan. Tak ada jalan keluar.

. . .

"_Well_, kita bisa melihat siapa yang menang, hm?"

Napasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya letih dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala. Ia terduduk dengan punggung yang tersandar ke bebatuan tajam. Sakit terasa dari titik-titik tajam ujung yang menusuk kulitnya. Namuan ia tak bisa peduli. Yang terus merebut perhatiannya adalah dia—orang ini yang telah mengalahkannya. _England__—_

Dagunya terangkat ketika salah satu jari milik England menariknya ke atas—dan dua pasang mata hijau yang kontras saling beradu. Satu bersinar dengan arogansi, satunya lagi tumpul dan nanar oleh pahit kekalahannya.

"_Dearest_, sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sepertinya memang takdir telah menggariskan pertemuan kita, An—"

Ia berteriak, mentah suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya, sampai ia menenggelamkan suara England. Bahkan rasanya hendak merobek tenggorokannya sendiri—tidak, nama itu tidak boleh diucapkan di sini. Dunia tak boleh mengetahuinya. Tidak, tidak bisa. Bahkan untuk mengetahuinya adalah sebuah hal yang… tabu.

Namun tak sampai beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah tangan telah membekap mulutnya dan mengintervensi teriakannya. Matanya membelalak. England mendekat ke telinganya. Ia bisa mendengar suaranya yang mengancam meski yang didengarnya tidak sama.

"Apa? Kau tak ingin dunia mengetahui namamu."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Why_, namamu sangat indah, kau tahu."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Mulutnya terlepas dari tangan itu. Spontan ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sayup-sayup suara kecil terdengar mendekat.

"Spain! Spain! Kau di mana?"

Dengan segera ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara Cuba, sebelum menatap khawatir kembali pada sosok England di depannya. Ia bisa melihat sang personifikasi Britania menghela napas panjang.

"Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku." England mengusap darah yang keluar dari punggung tangannya dengan satu sapuan yang luwes. Mata hijaunya kembali bertemu dengan Spain. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum arogan. "Sampai jumpa, _dearest_. Aku akan kembali lagi, untuk New World."

Ia menyaksikan saat punggung England menghilang di balik bayang pepohonan. Sesaat setelahnya, satu tubuh kecil menerkam dirinya dalam pelukan. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil mendekap Cuba yang menangis di dadanya.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang ia masih bisa mendekap _nation_ kecil ini dan menenangkan tangisan Cuba.

_Tumbuhlah besar dan jadilah kuat—_

. . .

[1748]

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Hari-harinya terlewati dalam hablur. Sementara ia bisa tersenyum begitu mudah ketika menyaksikan wajah si kecil Cuba yang bertumbuh, namun hatinya lebih sering dikuasai oleh gulana. Tujuh tahun—tujuh tahun tanpa ada angin bergejolak yang berhembus melewati Karibia.

Namun sekarang memutuskan untuk berubah.

Ia telah mendengar tensi di antara England dan France yang merupa di tanah Eropa. Mau tak mau, kerajaannya ikut terseret karena entah sejak kapan France telah menjadi temannya.

Langit begitu berbeda hari ini, seakan mengisyaratkan akan terjadinya sesuatu yang besar. Laut masih tenang seperti biasa—namun ombaknya semakin liar. Begitu juga dengan angin yang terus menderu resah.

Mata hijaunya memperhatikan cakrawala, di mana laut menyentuh langit. Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika menangkap objek yang perlahan mendekat. Semakin lama semakin besar—dan semakin terlihat jelas bahwa itu adalah satu armada kapal perang. Berbendera Britania.

Adrenalinnya mulai terpompa. Ia sudah siap sekarang untuk menghadapi England. Persetan jika pria itu telah menggenggam namanya, ia pasti akan menang dengan caranya sendiri.

Dan perkamen itu datang lagi. Surat undangan berbau mesiu, menandakan hadirnya sebuah _antebellum._Bersamanya, Spain mengakrabkan diri dengan gelombang emosi sebelum menghadapi sang penguasa laut.

.

.

_Dearest Antonio,_

_I've come to take New World_

_From thou, who've already fall_

_So come and fulfill the call_

_For it's time but for all_

_Sincerely,_

_Kingdom of Britain_

.

.

Jawabannya untuk surat itu tak lain—

"Siapkan kapal dan pasukan! Kita akan mengusir Britania!"

. . .

[1762]

Langkah kakinya—tap-tap-tap—timbul ketika sepatunya menghantam lantai batu dari benteng El Morro. Dengan tanah Eropa yang membara oleh Seven Years War, hanya masalah waktu sampai England akan datang kembali ke New World. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan jika Cuba diambil oleh pria arogan itu.

Ia berhenti di balkon menatap langsung ke lepas pantai Havana. Havana—kotanya telah menunjukkan perubahan atmosfer yang drastic. Lautan mulai tak tenang. Angin mulai bergejolak. Dan bau asinnya seakan mulai dicampuri oleh bau metalik dari darah yang tertumpah.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, menyaksikan pemadangan sama yang mengirim jantungnya berdentum kencang dalam toraks. England rupanya tak lelah mengirimkan armadanya kemari. Namun melihat jumlahnya, ia yakin England ingin membuat pertempuran ini yang terakhir untuk mereka di laut Karibia.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan mencari komandan pasukan untuk menyiapkan anak buahnya. Dan tepat saja, surat di atas perkamen berbau mesiu itu datang lagi padanya.

.

.

_Dearest Antonio,_

_May you see my intention far before_

_And today is finally come but to look for_

_For New World to be mine_

_Sincerely,_

_Kingdom of Britain_

.

.

Ia menggeretakkan giginya, menyambut angin keras yang datang menyerbu sosoknya. Berdiri tak goyah di haluan kapal pertama. Sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap suara kecil Cuba yang berpacu dengan kencang deru angin.

"Spain, cepatlah pulang!"

Ya, tentu ia akan pulang. New World tidak akan jatuh ke tangan Britania—sampai kapanpun. Walau pasukannya jauh lebih lemah, tapi ia akan mempertahankan Cuba.

. . .

Seringai mengembang di bibir itu. Personifikasi Britania menatap arogan pada armada Spanyol yang tak sebesar armada yang dibawanya dari kerajaannya di seberang lautan. Ah, angin asin kini telah terasa untuknya jadi manis sebuah kemenangan. Dan ia bisa membayangkan wajah _dearest_ Antonio-nya menangis memohon pengampunan.

"Oh, ya. _Dearest_, memang seharusnya kau memohon untuk jadi milikku."

Dan sang personifikasi dari Mediterania tak pernah tahu kalau hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya mendengar suara Cuba kecil mengharap keselamatannya.

(**end**)

(1) fail impersonate on old English literature orz—karena sang author tengah tercekoki literatur Eropa klasik, specifically Shakespeare, gara-gara sebuah judul anime-light novel-manga.

[1741] **War****of****Jenkin****'****s****Ear**—di mana tentara Inggris meginvasi lewat pantai Guantanamo, namun akhirnya mundur karena berbagai sebab, termasuk karena dihadang resistan gerilya lokal dan karena ada wabah penyakit. Tetapi sebagai _gentleman_, maka harus mundur _gentlemanly_ juga, kan? #dor

[1748] ketika kekuatan militer dari Spanyol dan Britania bersenggolan di pantai Cuba dan terjadi tembak menembak. Sekarang dikenal sebagai **Battle****of****Havana**.

[1762] adalah saat Inggris menyerang Cuba setelah terjadinya _Seven__Years__War_ di tiga benua. Eniwei, akhirnya Cuba berhasil dikuasai dan dari situlah dimulainya kolonisasi oleh Inggris, menghasilkan alis tebal di wajah karakter Cuba.

. . .

Dan begitulah fic ambigu ini berakhir. Mengapa tidak banyak ada adegan perangnya? Itu karena judulnya saja _antebellum_—_sebelum__perang_, maka yang nampak hanyalah _prewar_-nya saja. Dalam kata lain, adalah keinginan sewenang dan sepihak dari sang author yang lele #dor

Review, bitte?

-knoc


End file.
